Stories: Prank-pocalypse
April Fools Day- a day of pranks, gags, and laughs. But for the Loud family, it might as well be a death sentence. Luan Loud is usually very kind-hearted and polite, even if her jokes could use some work. But on April Fools Day, she truly comes alive, for the worse! And this year, the Louds are determined to stop her from ruining the day! But this time feels different- why has Galaximus evacuated her lair? And why is that- part of Luan's plot? Cast *Luan *Lincoln *Jenny *Galaximus *Lori *Leni *Luna *Lynn *Lucy *Lola *Lana *Lisa *Lily *Mr. Red *Dynasty *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Blade *Electra *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones Story The Louds are in a sibling meeting- all of them except Luan. *'Lori:' As we all are aware, tommorow is April Fools Day. And Luan literally always ruins it for us. We need some kind of plan- and it has to work. For the last three years we have suffered from her pranks. Any ideas? *'Lincoln: '''Actaully, I have an idea. *'Luna: Lay it on us, little bro. *'Lincoln: '''Since we met the Locked Room Gang, it's safe to say we have made some new friends. So, I thought, if we join up with them, our combined forces can let us stick it to Luan once and for all! *'Lynn: 'That's not a half-bad idea, Lincoln. I'm in! ''All the other sisters agree as well. *'Lori: '''Then it's settled! We should do it somewhere else though, or Luan might get suspicious. ''Meanwhile, in the Galactic Fortress, Mr. Red is scrambling around, collecting food supplies, water, and batteries, all in a panicky state, constantly repeating “April Fool’s day.” * 'Galaximus: '''What is wrong with you, Red?! * '''Mr. Red: '''April Fool’s day, April Fool’s day, April Fool’s day... * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, you worry too much. None of my minions are playing any pranks on me! * '''Mr. Red: '''IM REFERRING TO MYSELF, THANK YOU FOR ASKING! ''The phone rings. * '''Galaximus: '''Can you get that, Red? * '''Mr. Red: '''How much do you charge? (Galaximus glares at him) Sigh... Okay. (Picks up the phone) Galactic Empire, the only empire that has a phone number. What do you want? * '''Luan: ''*on the line* Hello, Red! How are you on this fine day? * '''Mr. Red: '(eyes widen) Oh, dear lord- Whatever call you’re making, make it brief please! * Luan: 'Tomorrow is April Fools Day.... and I have my sights on your boss, your ruler, your master. If you wish to escape my pranking, I suggest you and the rest of the Galactic Army to leave- now, preferably. ''Absolutelt riddled with fear, Mr. Red calmly hungs up and stand there for few moments before screaming * '''Mr. Red: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''LUAN IS TAKING OVER THE FORTRESS! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE (pushes Galaximus out of his way) MEN AND WINE FIRST! * '''Galaximus: '''Ha! I defy that potential! * '''Luan: ''*she can still talk, even with the phone hung up* I have water, Galaximus! * '''Galaximus: '''Wait-what?! AUUUGGGH! EVERYONE, LETS GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! ''Meanwhile, at the Loud House. * Lincoln: 'Now we just need to inform the Gang about the scenario- ''A knock on the door. * 'Star: '''Hey, Lincoln! * '''Lincoln: '''Oh! Hey, Star! * '''Lori: '''Hi, Star. Not to be rude, but we should get going, stat. Night is approaching, and Luan will be up at 12:01 tomorrow. ''Luna comes down holding a hammer and some wooden boards. * 'Luna: '''I boarded up the door and window of Luan's room. I doubt it will hold her, but it makes me feel a little better. * '''Dynasty: '(comes in) What’s going on here? Another knock on the door. * 'Green Shadow: '''Hi everyone! * '''Bonk Choy: '''What's cooking? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Did anything TRICKY happen? ''Yet another knock on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''Sorry we came late. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I was busy designing a defense strategy. ''More knocks on the door, this time it's Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones. * '''Starcade: '''Hi! * '''Kyoji: '''Wow, everyone's gathered here. * '''Red Ruby: '''What is this? A moping party? * '''Toby Topaz: '''There's a mopping party? Sweet, let me get my mops! * '''Red Ruby: '''Do you know what MOPE is? * '''Toby Topaz: '''I know mop, not mope. * '''Red Ruby: ''*facepalms*'' * 'Blue Ocean: '''Wait until the rest come. Blast and his group are getting ready too. * '''Bonk Choy: ' I'm certainly not having a "Blast" here. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Most of us aren't. After all, we know what's coming soon. * '''Red Fork: '''Fortunately, Blue Ocean and I have been preparing ourselves for such an event. * '''Starcade: '''We prepared ourselves too! * '''Green Shadow: '''So what's happening anyway? Trivia *This story takes place after April Fools Rules, Fool's Paradise, and Fool Me Twice. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker